


Adrift

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up in a dreambubble, but luckily, Jade is there waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabluh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabluh/gifts).



> Apologies for the poor coding. I can't for the life of me figure out where the problem stems from, but I intend to have it fixed as soon as possible.

Rose: Wake

ROSE: Hm?  
ROSE: LOFAF. I can’t seem to recall how I got here.  
ROSE: Come to think of it, I can’t scrounge together any sort of memories from before waking up here.  
ROSE: Oh woe, how capricious the winds of fate can be.  
ROSE: For it appears I may have . . .  
ROSE: . . .  
ROSE: Explosive amnesia.  
ROSE: Perhaps this is some sort of quest.  
ROSE: I’m now beginning to regret my earlier neglect of the whole system. 

There is someone else here.

JADE: rose!!!

 

JADE: rose hey!!!

This is a dream bubble.

ROSE: Jade.  
ROSE: It’s very nice to speak with you again.  
ROSE: How have you been?  
JADE: dead mostly lol!  
JADE: i cant believe that you ended up in my dream bubble!  
JADE: im so glad i can see you even if its just for a little bit.  
JADE: whats been going on out there in your timeline?  
ROSE: To be quite honest with you, I have no idea.  
ROSE: I can’t remember much that happened before waking up here.  
ROSE: The last I can recall is conversing with Dave about our plan of action, and then everything starts to get fuzzy.  
JADE: D:  
JADE: oh no . . .  
JADE: rose :(  
ROSE: . . .  
ROSE: I’m dead, aren’t I?  
JADE: yeah im sorry rose but you are  
JADE: if it makes you feel any better being deads not so bad!  
JADE: there are plenty of nice people to talk to and fun things to see.  
JADE: do you want me to show you around?  
ROSE: I wouldn’t dream of letting anyone else do it.  
ROSE: I’m glad I ran in to you first, Jade.  
JADE: aww!  
JADE: come on, lets go.  
JADE: theres a lot to see here!

* * * 

 

ROSE: It’s really quite beautiful, isn’t it?  
ROSE: I never really took the time to enjoy it. I acted far too rash.  
JADE: thats okay rose you have all of the time in the world now!  
ROSE: :)  
JADE: :)  
ROSE: It looks like there’s another bubble over there. Shall we endeavor to breach it?  
JADE: endeavor we shall!

* * * 

JADE: squiddles!!!!  
JADE: remember that squiddles fansite we met on?  
ROSE: Oh, god. Unfortunately. I’ll thank you not to remind me of the person I was at age 10.  
ROSE: Those were dark and troubled times.  
ROSE: The darkest and most troubledest times of all time.  
JADE: it is kinda embarrassing to look back on old hobbies. o:  
JADE: but i mean if we had never been into rping princess berryboo and angelica sunbutton slash we would have never met each other!  
ROSE: Very true. That would be unforgivable. I dread to think of how I would have turned out with only the influence of our male companions.   
JADE: you would have gone crazy rose. :(  
JADE: you would have gone crazy and you’d have to live all alone in your giant mansion full of cats!  
ROSE: That’s still the plan, but you can come live with me too.  
ROSE: Now that we’re both dead, we might as well play out a few sitcom roommate scenarios to see if living with your quirky opposite is really as fulfilling and heartwarming as we are lead to believe.  
JADE: sounds good to me!!! :D  
JADE: you can be the tidy lesbian bookworm roommate who shakes her head at the shenanigans of me as the manic pixie dream girl.  
ROSE: I hate to rain on your hypothetical comedy style parade but I’m not as tidy as my demeanor might lead to believe.  
JADE: gasp!  
JADE: D:  
JADE: rose i feel betrayed how can we struggle to deal with our differences when we dont even have them.  
ROSE: We’ll just have to keep digging, find a way we can truly unrelate.  
ROSE: A show about two people who get along and live contentedly in each other’s mounds of clutter doesn’t quite have an appeal.  
ROSE: Though I can imagine that’s an episode of Hoarders: Buried Alive that would bring in a few choice reviews.  
JADE: lol!!  
JADE: i cant picture you with a super messy room like mine.  
JADE: you should show it to me!!  
ROSE: Can that be done?  
JADE: sometimes!!  
JADE: you just have to focus really hard and sometimes you can get the memory the dream bubble is using to change to something different.  
JADE: or now that youre here we might just get lucky and run into a brand new bubble.  
ROSE: ;)  
JADE: :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ROSE: In the mean time though, why don’t we go exploring over there?  
ROSE: It looks interesting and my curiosity has been piqued.

* * *  
ROSE: These are some interesting looking flowers.  
JADE: arent they!? grandpa got the seeds forever ago on one of his adventures.  
JADE: i have no idea what kind of flower they are and ive looked so hard :(.  
ROSE: Something gives me the feeling that they’re unique to your particular collection.   
JADE: yeah probably . . .  
JADE: grandpa was really good at finding neat stuff like this!!!!  
JADE . . . i miss him. :(  
JADE: i didnt even get to talk to jake before i died.  
ROSE: I’m so sorry.  
ROSE: At least I got to have a real solid conversation with Roxy before my untimely death.  
ROSE: Or at least, I think I did.  
ROSE: It’s still all so fuzzy, I can’t even remember how it happened. Is it usually like this for this long?  
JADE: yeah sorry rose D:.  
JADE: you have to do some digging before you remember but i just didnt think you wanted to figure out right away.  
JADE: its kind of easier if you take baby steps into it.  
ROSE: I’m sure it is.  
ROSE: Your house has some fascinating decor, Jade.  
ROSE: It’s funny. I trust you so much, but now, seeing the way you lived I realized that despite how much I know you, I never really knew about you.  
JADE: you lose so much over the internet.  
JADE: maybe theres some other timeline out there where me and you and john and dave all live by each other and go to the same school and get milkshakes at the mall on the weekends.  
ROSE: Maybe. I hope so.  
JADE: hey look over there!!!  
JADE: that room doesnt really look familiar to me.  
JADE: it must be one of your memories.  
ROSE: Why yes it is.  
ROSE: The mysterious room appears to be mine.  
JADE: lets gooooooo!!

* * * 

J ADE: wow rose your room kind of is a mess!  
JADE hehehe.  
JADE: also your wizard story is really good thanks for letting me read it!!  
ROSE: Hm.  
JADE: . . .  
JADE: rose??  
JADE: what is it?  
ROSE: I don’t want to be dead, Jade.  
ROSE: I want to be home.  
ROSE: I want to be home with my mother while she vacuums at three in the morning and knocks back gin like it’s some sort of competition she’s desperate to win.  
ROSE: but now . . . being back here, like this, I well and truly realize that home is something that doesn’t exist to me.  
ROSE: The concept has become utterly foreign.  
JADE: of course home still exists for you rose!  
JADE: home is a safe place to go where people care about you.  
JADE: and here in the dreambubbles its about as safe as you can be.  
JADE: and i care about you a lot you are my best friend rose!!!!!  
JADE: so as long as were together thats home enough for me :D.  
ROSE: . . . Thank you. 


End file.
